


Sleepy

by goobzoop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Pointless, dumb, fluff without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop
Summary: Spencer is sleepy and Aaron takes him home. No plot in sight.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	Sleepy

Reid’s eyelids were like two little little weights tugging down and threatening to close at any second. He had read over the same paragraph five times, not even once understanding what it said, and his mind was a-buzz with static and half formed dreams. It was 9pm and he was late at the office. Again. 

If it hadn’t been for his even more dedicated-to-the-job boss, he would have, without a doubt, spent the night slumped over his desk.

\---

Hotch switched off the lamp on his desk and headed out of his office for the night. When he noticed Reid still sitting at his desk, he sighed. One wish that he had was that the younger agent wouldn’t end up like him; way too focused on work, and not enough on enjoying life. It was a rough road to go down. He knew the younger agent have his all to the job, even when it meant putting his own wellbeing at risk. 

Hotch knelt down beside the sleeping agent, and brushed him gently on the arm. He talked softly so he wouldn’t startle him. Loud, sudden noises to someone who worked in the field weren’t met with favorable outcomes. It didn’t help, either, that Hotch had an insatiable attraction to him, and brushing his shoulder while whispering softly was an opportunity he wouldn’t miss for the world.

“Reid. Wake up.”

He shifted slightly in his seat and emitted a small groan, or maybe a moan, but whichever it was, it made Hotch’s heart pang. 

“Reid...”

Hotch squeezed Reid’s arm and stroked his thumb over his surprisingly strong bicep. Reid started to mumble incoherently. 

“It’s time to wake up, Reid.”

“Aaron?” 

“Yes.”

“C’mere. Where did you go?” Reid mumbled.

“Reid. You’re dreaming.”

“H-hotch? Where am I?”

“You passed out on your desk. Here, let me help you up.”

Hotch stood up, releasing his grip on the younger man’s arm. He picked up Reid’s shoulder bag, his coat, and since he wasn’t standing up, slid his hand under Reid’s arm and guided him gently to his feet. 

“C’mon, you’re exhausted. Lean on me.” 

Reid blinked his sleepy eyes a few times, and interlaced his arm with Hotch’s, not saying a word. He just looked over at the older man and gave him a sluggish smile. Hotch led them out and into the parking garage where he helped Spencer into his SUV. 

“I can take the metro...” 

“It’s closed.”

“I can walk.”

“You clearly can’t. And it’s too far. It’s dark. It’s cold. You’re not walking.”

“I can...” 

“You can stay there in your seat and let me drive you home. That’s what you can do. Okay?” Hotch gave him a warm smile so his tone wouldn’t come across as pushy. 

Hotch turned the heat up, and Reid made a contented sound. 

Hotch drove them back to Reid’s apartment. It wasn’t too far away. When they arrived, Reid had fallen back asleep. This time, hotch decided not to wake him, and instead he carried him easily out of the car and into his flat, grabbing the keys out of his coat. He locked the door behind them, and stumbled around in the dark before finding a light switch. 

Hotch hadn’t been inside Reid’s apartment before. Nobody had been, in fact. He hadn’t realized that before. Now he wondered if it were intentional or if no one had tried. 

It was immaculate inside. It was the sort of clean that Hotch assumed came with an IQ of 187. Everything was orderly. Meticulously placed. And gorgeous. As if had come out of a magazine. One with a soft ambiance, lively plants, and a studiously modern feel. 

It was completely the opposite from Reid’s current state, which was all over the place. His head bobbed with Hotch’s steps, his arm hung limp at his side. His lips were parted slightly. His breathing rhythmic and shallow. His hair flew haphazardly across his face, covering his eyes and cheeks. 

Hotch made his way to Reid’s bedroom, and set him down. It smelled distinctly like Reid in the small room. Like a library, a campfire, and strong coffee. Hotch quite liked this smell. He wondered if Reid could smell it too. Or if his bedroom had a distinct Hotch smell. Would Reid like it?

“Mmf, bed...” 

“Shh, go to sleep.”

“Hotch... you... am I dreaming? I’m in bed.”

“ you’re dreaming, Spencer.” 

“Why do I always dream about you, Hotch?” He mumbled into the pillow. 

Aaron flushed. That couldn’t have possible meant what he thought it meant. Could it? Had this gorgeous young agent really been dreaming about him? Old, divorced, has-a-kid, Hotchner? No.   
It must be about a case. 

“I don’t know. Just close your eyes and don’t think.”

“Well get back in bed then”

“Hm?”

“Cuddle me, Hotch.” Reid stuck out his arms in an inviting gesture. 

Aaron couldn’t explain that one away.   
But he also couldn’t cuddle someone who was half-asleep and basically hallucinating. 

“I am. Just think about it. Go to sleep.”

Reid’s eyes dropped shut and a little smile graced his lips. He nestled his arms back around his chest. He looked content. 

Hotch pulled the comforter over Reid and brushed his cheek lightly with his thumb before leaving him to have his rest. He didn’t want to leave. His skin felt so soft, and his pleading so heart-wrenching. But he might regret it in the morning, and Hotch didn’t like to take risks like that. 

\---

The next day at the office, a small knock rang out on Hotch’s office door. Looking through the blind, Hotch could see Reid’s shifty frame standing outside. He got up to open to door for him.

“Good morning, Reid.”

“Hotch. Hi. Goodmorning.” 

Hotch watched as the younger agent’s eyes lingered on him. 

“Thank you... for bringing me home last night.” Reid said, looking down. 

“It was my pleasure. I didn’t want you to get yourself hurt, or pass out somewhere unsafe. Or spend the night at your desk. You really should take better care of yourself.” Hotch looked at him earnestly, “I don’t want you spreading yourself too thin.”

“Thanks, Hotch. I will, I promise. I just feel like there’s always so much left to do. Always someone out there that I should be looking for. Innocent people suffering while I’m sitting at home.”

“You’re no use to anyone if you’re not functioning properly, Reid.”

“I guess.” Reid looked towards the door, about to walk out, but looked back at his boss. “Hotch?”

“Yes?”

“Did I, last night, did I say anything? Anything weird…”

A flicker of a grin passed Hotch’s lips, barely enough to notice. 

“I wouldn’t call it weird. But you did say some things that I suspect you weren’t planning on.”

“I’m sorry. If I’m remembering correctly, it was out of line.”

“When it comes to you, I don’t care much for the line.”

Reid’s eyes narrowed, and he took a tentative step closer to his boss. 

“You, you don’t?”

“No.” Hotch reached up and brushed his thumb against Reid cheek like he did last night. Reid leaned into it, keeping his eyes locked with Hotch’s. Reid’s cheeks were flushed pink, and Hotch found that to be incredibly adorable. 

His chest felt tight, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Even though he looked calm and collected on the outside, he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, and he could hardly keep himself standing upright. 

But then Reid leaned into the space between them and pressed his lips against the older man’s. Hotch closed his eyes and and leaned into him too. With his free hand he shut the door behind him, making sure no prying eyes could see in. 

“Hotch, I’m so sorr-“

“No, don’t do that.” Hotch shut up him, pressing his lips against Reid’s again, this time deepening the kiss, parting his lips, and feeling Reid give into him. 

He broke away for a second, whispering, “I want this too.”

Reid slid his hand behind Hotch’s neck, and Hotch grabbed his waist tightly.

“You don’t how long I’ve wanted this…” Reid panted in-between kisses. 

“Not as long as I have.” Hotch grinned into him. 

Reid smiled too, and Hotch buried his face into his warm neck, pulling Reid flush against his chest in a tight hug.   
“I would have stayed.” Hotch whispered in his ear, “I wanted to make sure you really wanted me, and you weren’t just exhausted.”  
“I want you no matter what state I’m in.” Reid said, rubbing circles into the small of Hotch’s back.   
Hotch pressed his lips against Reid’s neck, giving him a sweet moan in reply, and squeezing him tighter.


End file.
